


Drabbles Collection

by fanz97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanz97/pseuds/fanz97





	Drabbles Collection

Harry jump out from his bed. He immediately see the alarm clock in his bedside. "Shit! I'm realy late." He cursed. He is running to the bathroom and manage to kick some of his stuff on the way. But Harry just ignore the paint in his foot. He take abath quickly (well more just brush his teeth and wash his face). And got dressed in record speed. Harry running down the stairs and take a bottle of milk from the fridge. His fast movement stopped when the doorbell is ringing. "Harry!! Get your ass here now!" Harry cursed again for the nth time this morning. "Okay. Wait a moment!" He shout back. Take his shoes and open the door. Reveal the handsome Draco Malfoy in his door step. "What the hell?" Fraco surprised but not to much see the state of his lover right now. "Well you know, I'm oversleeping again." Harry said like just 'hey the sky is blue'. Draco just sigh. "I hope you'll not oversleep in the day we are getting married." Draco said while he crouched down tied the laces of Harry's shoes. Harry's face meanwhile red like boiled crab. "Who'll marry who?" He asked nervously. Draco chuckle. "Oh baby, we gonna getting married someday, whe I have take over father business and after you graduate." Draco sak with sweet smile that make Harry's become a puddle.


End file.
